Hellsing: Through his gaze
by Tina senpai
Summary: Alucard decides to play a little cat and mouse game. He takes Yumiko away from her family and wants them to enjoy the chase as much as he will. Unfortunately, not every story has happy endings. M for smut, rape, torture and violence. OC pairings.
1. Plunged

~Chapter 1: Plunged~

Yumiko shifted happily in her own bed, stretching out contently in her sleep. She was dreaming of Angelo yet again and giggled to herself as the dream seemed to feel more like the real world.

She felt his hand pull away the covers from her naked body and began to caress from her legs, up to her thighs and finally stroke tenderly on her hips.

The gloved, long, slender fingers travelled up, massaging and pressing down against her skin as they went.

Yumiko wiggled happily at his stroking and loved the way he 'teased her' by purposefully skipping straight up to her stomach (though he knew, she loved it when he done that).

'Angelo.' The name whispered in her head and she arched into his touch as the two hands travelled over her breasts and glided over her collarbone.

The fingers stroked lovingly towards her neck and back and forth.

'Hello Yumiko.' A voice whispered back and Yumiko felt the fingers return to her throat.

It took her three seconds to realise whose voice was now speaking in her head and to know that this dream meant something.

That it wasn't a dream at all.

Yumiko' eyes shot open, just as a hand came roughly about the front of her throat and she was met with the red, crimson eyes of Alucard.

"This shan't hurt love." He gave her a smile that she'd never seen from him before, somewhere between crazed and psychotic (more so to the point she thought he'd gone mad).

She didn't have time to react as something was suddenly brought over her face and pressed down hard. She didn't even have time to gulp down breath that she knew she needed. She just screamed and clawed and fought with all that she could. She screamed so loudly in the hope that someone might hear, her own voice and need for air making her head go all funny.

She knew.

She knew he wasn't just trying to make her go to sleep or pass out. There was always a chance she'd wake up.

He was killing her.

Alucard smirked and tightened fingers on one hand to squeeze the life out of her as the other one pressed down the pillow into her face, just to make sure.

The muffled screams washed over him euphorically and he was reminded of the wonderful times he'd spent thinking about her, imagining her writhing beneath him in pain and pleasure, Mozart' symphony 40 playing over and over in his head like a tape recording.

Eventually, her flailing limbs stilled and only a few small fits and convulsions came from her, before the body stilled completely.

Alucard laughed quietly to himself as he removed the pillow from her face. Her eyes were shut and her mouth hung open as it had done in her desperate attempt for air.

He stroked her face tenderly before sliding off the bed and lifting her effortlessly.

"Ah, if only you were my bride, I would have held you like this," he huskily whispered to her and only her as he nuzzled against her neck where his favourite scent lay, "let this be the honeymoon you never gave me. Come we have much to do."

He talked with her normally, not caring if she could not hear him or if anyone else heard him. He still had one last trip to make before his wonderful play could really begin.


	2. Dream Lover

~Chapter 2: Dream lover~

Yumiko felt slightly sluggish when she began to stir.

She remembered how she was fourteen, she'd helped Heinkel steal a bottle of mother superior' "secret stash of whiskey" (though not so secret as everyone knew she had it). She'd felt slightly sore and stuff the morning after and it was very reminiscent of now.

Except she hadn't been drinking.

She also didn't remember having silk sheets and pillows.

She opened her heavy eyelids and focused on the plain, grey, concrete ceiling.

She definetely wasn't in her own room.

She shifted her body and arms and tried to sit up, only to feel a tug upon her wrists, hindering her escape.

She snapped a lot more awake and realised her hands where chained up to either side of the wall, two hooks holding her up in such a way, she knew someone had to have done it to her.

The horrible memory came flooding back like a tidal wave and she frantically looked around, counting the number of shadows.

'Yumiko, don't panic! Don't make a sound!' Yumie' voice was slightly more calm than it had been in situations prior to this.

'Where? Where is HE?' Yumiko still struggled, her heart thumping so wildly she could barely hear anything amongst her jumbled, panicked thoughts.

'I can't sense him! He was has gone for now, but that isn't what is important! You have to relax! Or you'll send our body into one of your damned panic attacks!" Yumiko cowered slightly at her sister' stern voice, but knew she was right.

She took deep, shaky breaths and allowed her mind to clear. She remembered the split second of waking up to his menacing face, his cold, sadistic voice and the moment he placed the pillow over her to suffocate her.

'So he's not here?' Yumiko bowed her head low and whispered to her sister.'

'No, not yet. I don't think we're near Hellsing headquarters or Iscariot either. Maybe he's taken us outside jurisdiction but I couldn't sense anything…Yumiko?'

Yumie had realised her sister was being very quiet and her body was shaking as if with a chill. But then she felt hot tears upon her cheeks and heard a choked sob.

"Why? Why is it us?" Yumiko sniffled and allowed the tears she'd been holding back to overflow as she allowed her emotions to take over.

'Yumiko-', Yumie sent her sister the image of her opened hand but Yumiko temporarily blocked her off.

"WE'VE DONE EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING! He-He can't have us," Yumiko ignored her sister' hushing sounds and didn't care if he'd heard her, "HE CAN'T! ANGELO! ANGELO!"

Yumie again sent the image out, this time Yumiko fell into her arms, the only other arms she trusted to fall into and be unharmed.


	3. Smoke and noise

~C3: Smoke and noise~

Angelo dropped the book he had just had in his hands and gripped at his chest.

A sudden, intense pain had shot through him and caught him completely off guard.

"Steady Angelo," he hissed as his other hand grabbed at a table for support, "it's just cramp. It will pass."

He took a deep breath and straightened himself up, the pain slowly fading away to a numb throb, as if someone had given him a punch to the chest. He laughed it off as 'old age' creeping in.

He bent down to pick up his book;, a small, wordless, napping thought in the back of his mind.

He tried t shrug it off, hoping that busying himself in his work would stop the feeling, but after half an hour, it had grown more persistent, and it finally came with a word.

A word carried as if from somewhere far away and spoken with desperation.

And it was his own name he'd heard.

"Yumiko." The word had barely left his lips before he was up and striding out of his lab.

He didn't run, but he didn't stop for anyone, not even offering a small explanation to Father Anderson when the elder man called after him.

He'd just continued. Walking as fast as he could until he reached Yumiko' doorway.

"Yumiko." He knocked loudly against the wood, knowing that she'd hear him inside.

He waited and listened, his senses heightened so he could listen to every sound intently.

"She's not come out yet." He turned to the familiar voice, belonging to the same person he dismissed a few minutes ago, worry mirroring his expression.

"I was expecting her a while ago, but I thought it was a lay-in." Kat grabbed Alex' arm as she came out behind him, the atmosphere growing all the more tense.

Angelo looked back at the door, his eyes flashing god for a brief second as he concentrated.

Within a few seconds, the sounds of the door unlocking with and the door itself swinging open had everyone piling inside the room.

"No!" Kat screamed out and was pulled into Alex' arms as he shielded her from the sight that had greeted them.

Angelo stood stoic, frozen to the spot.

Upon the bed lay a bloodied, mangled body, naked and sheets covering her face. Angelo could just make out the long, jet black hair beneath the sheet.

"Angelo!" Anderson didn't let go of Kat, but attempted to stop Angelo from seeing something that he knew would never leave the boy.

Angelo stopped at the side of the bed and bent low, his outstretched hands shaking as he reached for her.

"Fiore." He began to blubber, his hands pulling back the sheets as he tried not to bread down at the feel of blood sticking to the fabric, against her face.

He froze and convulsed into tears at the sight of the pale girl below him, her face frozen in pain and terror.

Anderson held tightly onto Kt at the sound and began to cry himself at the pain in his own heart.

"It's not her."

Kat stifled her sobbing and turned to the bed, hoping that what she heard was correct.

Angelo' hand came down across the girls eyes, shutting the lids and pulled a clean sheet over her body.

"It's not Yumiko?" Anderson held onto Kat' shoulder as he stumbled forward to grip the bedpost.

Angelo shook his head and wiped his tears away as he crossed himself and said a prayer.

He opened them again and noticed a scrap bit of paper crumpled in the hand of the girl. He carefully pulled it out and moved aside to read it as Kat moved forward to have another looked at the girl. She carefully peeked under the sheets and placed them back down with a gasp.

"She…She's a girl from the village. She helps her father deliver ingredients I need sometimes…oh…oh poor dear." Kat crossed herself and turned away.

"He's been watching us. Planning this. And he expects us to play this game. Because he's taken the only thing we would all play for… ." Angelo drifted off as anger seemed to begin to filter throughout his body, the note he'd picked up off the bed still in his grasp.

Kat looked at the note left in Angelo' hand and felt sick instantly.

"Follow the breadcrumbs children."


	4. Don Juan

_**~C4: Don Juan~**_

_**Yumiko shifted uncomfortably in her sleep. She was being woken up by something and she didn't want to be disturbed. Her head was killing her from all the crying. A yank at her wrists made her remember why and she was hoisted up into the air.**_

_**Feeling cold air hit her naked body, Yumiko jolted forward and hissed at the sharp stop, her shoulders aching at the new and awkward position.**_

_**Alucard smiled at her as his hand clicked the lever on the other side of the wall down, the chains tight enough to hold her weight.**_

_**Yumiko' head fell as she took deep breaths to calm herself.**_

"_**Good morning my angel," Alucard turned away from her as he pleasantly chatted, "I haven't seen you in such a long time. There is so much to talk about."**_

_**Yumiko listened as he talked about the weather and his missions and how things had changed since he'd been away for such a short time.**_

_**He hadn't even let Integra or Seras know he was back yet. He told her he was planning to make them wait another few years or so.**_

_**She watched him remove his coat and carefully undo his sleeves as he rolled them up to his elbow, looking every part of a cheery doctor.**_

"_**But I do digress," he approached her and stood in front of her, "how have you been doing since my last visit? Any news?"**_

_**Yumiko slowly raised her head to look at him. She hadn't even made eye contact before his hand came up against her face, his fist making direct contact with her eye.**_

_**She heard something crunch and knew the pain would not come straight away.**_

"_**Silly me," she heard him chuckle as the tingling started, "I already now. I can practically smell it off of you."**_

_**Yumiko felt angry. She wanted to scream and shout and knew that if she fought back, it mean more pain. But the way he laughed at her and what she knew was coming, she knew would be a small victory to say the least.**_

"_**What's wrong?" She said through clenched teeth, "Jealous?"**_

_**Alucard' hand came under her chin and he turned her to him, her face looking up at an awkward and painful angle as he sneered at her.**_

"_**You were i MINE i. **_**MINE. And you do something so stupid." He growled and squeezed her throat again, her breathing becoming laboured.**

**He gazed at her expression. Her eyes were full of hate and the one he'd punched had know clouded over with blood as a vessel broke.**

**His grip loosened as he stared at her more, but his hand held her in place as he bent down and licked her wounded, swollen eye.**

"**Beautiful," he whispered huskily against her as he drank in her taste, "still so pure. Love? Are you so in love that your blood has not become tainted?"**

**She watched him pull back and give a howl of laughter at the thought.**

"**More…more human," Yumiko started to speak, knowing she'd earn something more than a simple punch, "more man. More anything than you."**

**Alucard stared at her and smiled.**

"**It's almost like you're purposefully disobeying me sweetheart."**

**He pulled away, his hands coming off of her for one second as he disappeared behind her.**

"**I thought it best to hide this up," she looked over her shoulder at him kneeling low, "I didn't want you to get any ideas on using this as a weapon. It would have been greatly amusing."**

**She couldn't see much, but she knew he'd hidden away something she wasn't going to like. He removed something from beneath her make-shift bed of pillows and stood up, his back to Yumiko but she could tell he was smiling.**

**She turned back and stared at the door in front of her.**

'**It's so far.' She said in her head, knowing Yumie could hear her.**

**Alucard didn't even warn her. He gripped the handle between his fingers and smirked as he pulled back.**

"**Kiss the gunner' daughter."**

**Yumiko felt the sting against her back instantly, as the first lash was sent across her back. She croaked, barely able to breath as the fire began and she felt skin tear off.**

"**I thought nails would make it interesting." Alucard smirked and done it again, this time, using different strokes as if he was playing tennis.**

**Yumiko felt three heavy stings land on her back, her skin breaking and opening up as each piece of leather and nail tore across her skin. **

**On the sixth or seventh (she'd lost count), she couldn't hold it any longer.**

'**BREATHE! FOR GOD SAKE BREATHE!' Yumie screamed out inside, suffocating in the blackness.**

**Yumiko let in a breath, just as another landed against her skin and this time, she screamed.**

"**STOP!"**

**Alucard stilled his actions. He threw his head back and drank in the wonderful sound of her sobs and screams echoing around him.**

"**I love to hear you scream for me." Alucard looked at her red and bloody back, the cat o nine tails hanging beside him as he eagerly licked his lips.**

**Yumiko screamed and cried out at every lash he gave her, Alucard leaving no time for the suffering she was going through to simmer to nothing. He came in at her in quick sequence, every strike making him crave and hunger more and more. Her screams where just increasing the pleasure he felt in his body as blood of his feeds coursed through him, exciting him.**

**He stopped when her body seemed to finally give in and she passed out, a few more flogs against her skin only emitting small gasps of breath from her.**

**He didn't need to take a breath. He inhaled through his nostrils and smelled her scent.**

**He reached forward and crumbled to his knees as his resolve gave in.**

**His tongue lapped hungrily at her back, heat coming from her as blood poured out and Alucard rubbed his cheek against her skin.**

"**The finest wine in all of Rome." He chuckled again and lapped all the more, licking her until she no longer bled. He watched happily as the wounds did not heal instantly. He kissed the whip in his hand and was happy.**

"**Just as blessed blades work on me, I have my own way of making sure you keep your beautiful scars my dear." He ran the tip of his finger up and along one deep wound, enjoying as she groaned in her state.**

**He carefully got up and looked at her face, happiness filling his sick mind as her face was streaked with tears and the eye was still very much swollen. He tenderly stroked her cheek, Yumiko not recoiling against his touch but groaning in pain.**

**He lent forward and kissed her lovingly on the forehead.**

"**Pleasant dreams. Let's share some of them with your beloved."**

**Alucard pressed his finger against her temple and sent out wave after wave of shadows into her mind.**

**A little further away…**

**Angelo cried out as he received a sharp pain to his back.**

**His eyes were shut and he could barely feel anything else, other than the swift leather and nails scraping against his bare back.**

"**STOP!" He heard someone shout, recognising the voice almost instantly. He struggled to open his eyes, hoping to see around him, but to no avail.**

'**Angelo.'**

**He could hear a voice calling to him.**

"**Angelo! Wake up!"**

**A small, stinging sensation landed across his cheek and he finally opened his eyes, just as his body allowed him to take in air.**

"**Breathe, breathe child," Alex leant over Angelo' form and patted him on the back as the boy coughed violently, "it's alright."**

**Angelo gasped and continuously opened and closed his eyes, trying to shake the dream off. But he knew he couldn't.**

"**I-I felt…Oh god, I felt her," He sat up slowly and shuddered, "I felt her pain."**

**Alex stopped his patting and sighed, knowing what the boy meant instantly. Angelo was pulled into the strong arms of a man so wild and different from himself, he didn't know what to do.**

**Alexander Anderson was a priest. But he was also a father to many. He'd cared for all his children and Angelo was no exception. No one could ever expect such a side from him. Everyone else would have laughed at how pathetic he seemed. If Kat, Yumiko or Heinkel had told people he had a side which was so unlike his usual self, they would have laughed in their faces. Alex would have calmly beaten them, but chosen to take a more righteous route.**

"**You two are connected. I know that now. Angelo," he pulled back and made the younger male look at him, "you must understand, you two share something. You can feel her, and she can feel YOU. You must let her in. Keep her faith and hope alive. She's strong I know that but…but she's still a child. I feel it."**

**Angelo looked at the male and realised just what he was going through. One of his own children whom he'd cared for a long time was in trouble. He was suffering as much, if not more than Angelo.**

"**I will," He nodded and collected his thoughts, "I will father."**

**The two looked at one another and a silent communication went on between them, neither saying a word.**

**It was only the door suddenly opened and the person rushing in that they both looked up.**

"**Kat." Angelo stood up, looking at her gasping expression and instantly hoping she'd received news.**

"**We've just received word from the next town…another body has been found. She matches the description of the other girl." Kat rushed out, her face hot as if she had just run from where she had been.**

**A loud bang was heard and Kat and Angelo both jumped as they turned to where it had come from.**

**Alex had punched a hole right through the wall near him, a very straight face hiding his deep anger.**

"**Breadcrumbs." He hissed out, his hand coming out of the wall as he walked away, Kat and Angelo following quickly after him, knowing he wasn't about to wait around.**

**They needed to get there as quickly as possible, knowing that they could only save one person.**


	5. Black flowers blossom

_~C5: Black flowers blossom~_

_Yumiko felt arms enfold her waist and she opened her eyes._

_She smiled sweetly as Angelo looked down at her, his warm, mis-matched eyes staring happily into hers._

"_Ohio." She giggled as she moved a strand of hair away from his face, moving to stroke his cheek._

_Angelo pressed into her affectionate gesture and smiled back down at her._

"_Good morning fiore."_

_She stretched out her body, moaning like a cat._

"_I had such an awful dream. But this is a nice way to wake up." She giggled again and yawned as she rubbed herself against him, cuddling into him. She felt him still for a second before hearing a long, drawn out sigh._

"_Fiore…I wish we were awake. But I don't want to wake up. Not in reality." Angelo pulled back at looked at her sadly, his hands holding either side of her face and stroking carefully._

_Yumiko looked at him before gazing around, not recognising where they were._

_She remembered the events of the last day or so and guiltily looked back at Angelo._

"_Oh…oh Angelo, I'm so sorry," she couldn't stop the tears and pulled herself up to hold onto him, "I don't…I can't-"_

"_Shhh, it's alright, it's alright beloved," Angelo pulled her close and stroked her hair lovingly as he whispered reassuring words against her ear, "we're coming. We'll be here soon. For now, just know I'm here with you right now. I'm not leaving you just yet."_

_Yumiko pulled away and kissed Angelo with all her will, relishing in the wonderfully real feel of it. The taste, the texture, it was all there._

_She pulled back with a sniff and pressed her forehead to his as he allowed her to gently lay back down._

"_You're so beautiful." Angelo smiled and leaned forward, moving past her chin and placing a delicate kiss at the hollow of her throat._

_Yumiko knew they shouldn't start anything, knowing if Alucard where to catch her dreaming so pleasantly, he would disturb it in some horrific way. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, knowing his weak spot and gently massaged his scalp as she begged him._

"_Angelo, my love, please…please hurry."_

"_Wake up my beloved."_

_Yumiko gripped Angelo' hair and pulled him back, looking at him when the words left his mouth but where not of his voice._

_Yumiko' eyes widened in horror as his turned a violent red._

"_Wake up my beloved." A voice that wasn't Angelo' pulled Yumiko away from Angelo as she came back to reality as she screamed in horror._

_She opened her eyes and was confronted by what she had expected. Alucard leered down at her, a hungry smile on his face. She bit her tongue to stop her saying anything and stared back at him, defiant as always._

_Meanwhile…_

_Angelo watched Yumiko' face recoil and scream in horror from below him. He jolted awake and yet again, Kat and Alex were right at his side._

"_Oh god…he….he was there," he said in between breaths, "Madre de Dios! She screamed and I-I thought…Oh god, I thought I had hurt her."_

_Alex and Kat stayed by him, listening in detail to what had happened and by the end, when he had exhausted himself to the point of near sleep, they shared a long glance that spoke volumes._

_i'We're running out of time./i'_


End file.
